Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 8
Alrighty now Deep Space ohhh i forgot for this section Stormies we have a guest speaker he's coming any second and he's going to help with the much needed....... Excalibur:FOOL!! LA:Excaliburhttp://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Excalibur? Excalibur:FOOL!!! LA: Why are you here...wait are you.... Excalibur:My legend dates back to the 12th century thank you very much...... LA:WHAT!!!!! your the guest speaker? Excalibur:There are 1000 provisions you must observe if your going to be my Meister, Provision 58: When I'm humming a tune to myself, you must not speak! This is an important provision, you understand? LA:gaa can't you just shut up? Excalibur:Errr no i've taken over this section and also now time for the 5 hour storytelling party (starts humming a tune) Everyone: LAME!!! LA:Hell no to both Excalibur... Excalibur:FOOL! i told you not to speak while i'm humming!!!! LA:GOD HE'S ANNOYING,Ok let's just get on with the WALKTHROUGH!!!!! Deep Space Alrighty so we first show up and.. and.. Unversed battle now? "My legend starts at the 12th century......", SHUT UP!!!! ehhh anyway hem hem as i was saying that will be predictable as it happen once at Olympus. Ok so these group of unversed as easy as long as you time your attacks and guard with renewal barrier, ohh when Vile Phial shows up kill them first as they cure other unversed and thus making it a longer battle. Once you've taken out the unversed..ahhhhh a blue thing ohh it's just Stitch being chased by a big elephant ohhh that's Gantu who uhh thinks were stowaways...god at least he's not as stupid as Pete... The stupid elephant guy Gantu took us all the way to the Grand Councilwoman and see that Aqua good(Thank god!!!)...unfortunately we need to get rid of Unversed in her ship and find Stitch and Dr.Jumba...Let's get to it!! ok before we do exterminator let's do treasure hunter...ok so from the cutscene you can see a small treasure chest and there is a save point..you know the drill unless you wanna repeat that last battle? Go forward and see another treasure chest..then go to the right side and carry on through the door. Now in the Ship Corridor...go forward and head right all the way then turn another right to another door...your choice of fighting or not...grab then treasure chests and carry on. Now were in the Durgon Transporter..the same place we faced those dang Unversed the first time we showed up..Fight or Flight again.... 11:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|tip=If your low level best to level here....best to be lvl.15 ~ 20 by now}} At the bottom of the machine dohikky you'll find another treasure chest. Now go to the area with the red lights and go to through the door, from there TRANSFORM!! into the armour...we gotsa some space unversed to kill. This part is fun, you're killing Unversed without the damage(if you're idiot enough to) Attack by or and defend by , and use the turning catapults to do a spinning attack that will do heaps of damage...Once you kill all unversed here you get Air Slide and a cutscene.... Aqua found a weird Wayfinder...hmmmm anywho we still got Unversed to kill. Now back in the Durgon Transporter, EQUIP Air Slide you'll need it, now kill all the Unversed in the same area then use the transporter in the centre of the area....and then we get a meaningless yet a bright lights show of getting transported. Now in our new area we see a save point. save and go to the large door. Hmm Stitch know Ven ahhhhh Unversed ohhh... Alrighty cool...Stitch gets to help out kill some unversed with us. Same deal as always just Magnera(ga) and swipe, Command Styles and Shotlocks to make things quicker and also Guard and counter when needed.Use Stitch by using to do area damage. As a reward we get HP increase!... Excalibur:FOOL!!! LA:Excalibur!!! SHUT UP!!!! Once you kill the Unversed we get a nice talk with Stitch then he says Ter-ra and leaves...man stitch knows Terra? Excalibur:We hear news that blue weird strong tough gibberishing mammal and a doctor in the launch deck LA:errr Excalibur just call him Stitch and that's Dr. Jumba! Excalibur...Excalibur:"You wanna fight?" hmm anway ....Ok so remember how we went to the right side of the Control Room...well now go to the left side. Ok now this place is err vertical all the way...once again fight or flight but first thing there is a treasure chest with Fire Surge if you want it at the bottom, then press the machine for antigravity experience(really just higher jumps). Now keep jumping until you find another one of those machine terminals and press it then jump then use air slide which we required a bit back and get another treasure chest which has another Shotlock (Prism Rain) then go back and repress the terminal then keep going up until you reach another door. We see Dr. Jumba and Stitch dispute about 626's(Stitch) behavior and once again Stitch grabs the weird Wayfinder. From what i hear from Dr. Jumba here to Terra has been good...our reunion with Stitch comes short as Gantu shows up and tries to errr kill Stitch... not on our watch....OK you big elephant ninny..your the one to turn into a million pieces... bring it oooooonnnnNNNN!!!! then to make stitch fly straight to Gantu's face distracting him... in which case attack, when Gantu releases Stitch just repeat the process until pitiful HP bar is at 0. This IS one of the easiest battles in BBS in my opinion. }} For a reward we get increase deck capacity!!..... Hahaahaha Gantu gets in trouble however Stitch still gets his punishment but Aqua's kind nature in which we all love tries to get rid of Stitch's punishment by saying that Stitch is trying tot make friends and Aqua becomes Stitch's friend as well(along with Terra and Ventus which Aqua says to Stitch) Another reward we get is a D-Link from Stitch(Experiment 626) and another keyblade...Hyperdrive When we leave the world we get another Command Board(Deep Space) Excalibur: Hmmmmmmm ok now Provision 667: Always praise Excalibur LA: Ok Excalibur i praise you to get out of here!! Excalibur: FOOL!!!! Don't you realize that fluffy fairies live with me? LA: WHAT? Hey stop going over the next sections scripts! Excalibur: FOOL!!! LA: OK fine i get the 1000 provisions now let us join together Excalibur: Well i as long as you listen to the 5 hour storytelling party...then thus you have been chosen! It shall all be your!! Victory and Glory!!...NOW LET'S GO TOGETHER!!! LA:Victory! Glory! (LA puts Excalibur sword form back into the ground in a distant cave) Excalibur: Hey hold on come back! (LA Comes all the way back) LA:Useless piece of garbage huuuuuuuh well until next time Stormies(GOD HE WAS ANNOYING!!!!) Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page ->